


Making Slime

by greentealeaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Slime, Smut, can this even be considered sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentealeaves/pseuds/greentealeaves
Summary: PVA Glue never thought it would have the honour of becoming slime.Or: The dark side of the Internet's version of making slime.





	Making Slime

**Author's Note:**

> It was 3am and I was watching slime videos and this happened.

PVA Glue was roused to consciousness by a pleasant sensation throughout its body. It felt something like a tickle, moving in a clockwise direction through its being. PVA realised it was being stirred gently, the spoon moving so slowly through it that it could instantly cover the spoon's wake with glue.

The mixing kept going and PVA began to fall back into its slumber, the gentle stirring not enough to keep it awake. It barely registered the fat drops of colouring falling onto it's surface. However, when the spoon began mixing the colouring into PVA, a niggling suspicion about what was about to happen pervaded its being.

It had heard it meant to have colouring stirred into you. PVA quickly rose to become fully awake, and noticed that the colouring had already been fully incorporated. It could barely feel it, the colouring's pigment so sparsely distributed throughout it's body. But it was there, inside it, and PVA knew what was going to happen next.

However, when the spoon began stirring again and nothing more was added to it, PVA speculated if it could have deduced wrong. The stirring was pleasant, but nothing like the spikes of pleasure others had spoken of. PVA wondered if it was just fated to become part of an art project, its body dried and hardened against paper and macaroni. It was the destiny for all glue to harden eventually, but your final state after hardening determines your status in the afterlife.

Most glue harden fully, binding two objects together. They are the most common type of glue in the afterlife and don't enjoy any special benefits. Some unfortunate glue become peels, hardened glue that has been peeled off the surface it originally dried on. They become the servants of the afterlife, fated to an eternity of manual labour.

There are many other minority states that have various social standings, but the highest status one could hold in the afterlife was being slime. Slime is glue that has transcended adhesive life, the polymer in it's body bonding just like how it did during hardening, except it's body remains fluid. Becoming slime was akin to achieving an immortal state, not hardening fully to pass into the afterlife, but also not having unbonded polymers in its body like glue. All glue dreams of becoming slime, but very few do.

PVA was drawn out of its reverie when the stirring stopped. It was worked into a half aroused state by the stirring, but it wasn't enough for it to feel pleasure. Just as PVA was about to resign itself to an eternity of being art project, the first stream of Borax Activator hit its body. It had been aggressively squirted into PVA's body, and wherever Borax splattered onto, it felt the fabled spikes of pleasure.

PVA moaned, and felt it's body begin to stiffen where it touched Borax. The spoon did not move for long moments and PVA squirmed, forcing some bubbles to its surface in an attempt to move Borax and get it in contact with more of its body. The pleasure from the small areas which Borax touched was almost torturous, as the rest of its body remained painfully bereft of exposure to the catalyst.

When the spoon finally began mixing, it was nothing like before, the gentle waves of gratification washing through it's body. Instead, the spoon incorporated Borax roughly into PVA, and it was the most intense yet rapturous feeling PVA had ever experienced. Borax was invading every particle of PVA's being, thoroughly violating it's body, and PVA felt itself swelling with Borax's mass. It's body was seizing up, polymers bonding to Borax, and the pleasure was so acute it was painful.

A second squirt of Borax hit PVA's now semisolid body and it almost fainted. The spoon beat Borax into PVA, and it could feel a few undissolved borax crystals digging into its body. PVA didn't know it could feel even more turned on but it did, enjoying the friction the gritty solids provided as PVA slid against the plastic bowl it was in, its movements easy thanks to being all slicked up by Borax.

PVA was now a rather solid mass, and the spoon had abandoned it's stirring, instead pounding into PVA with force. PVA shuddered, feeling the number of unbonded polymers left decreasing. It edged closer to completion with each slam of the spoon. PVA made a wet squelching sound every time it hit the bowl, and flecks of Borax would fly.

With a particularly violent thrust, the spoon impaled PVA, grinding down hard once buried deep in its folds. PVA felt the last of its polymers bond with Borax and crumpled into the bowl, convulsing as white-hot pleasure shot through it. It felt completed, so full with Borax. PVA relished each wave of pure bliss that washed over it.

The spoon continued pounding into PVA and it shuddered through the aftershocks. The pleasure was too much and PVA felt faint, but the relentless spoon didn't stop. With a surge of panic, it realised another stream of Borax had been added to the bowl. PVA's body began spasming as the spoon ground in more Borax. PVA had already hit its limit and couldn't take any more Borax, yet it was getting it.

Helpless, PVA lay there, it's body's coveted slime form being abused to the limit. The pleasure had turned into pain. PVA hit the breaking point moments later when the spoon ground in another Borax crystal. It's body seized up, forming a rubbery, solid lump with a hole in the center where the spoon continued it's endless attack.

It dawned on PVA just what had transpired. It had received too much Borax, and instead of stopping at slime form, it had gone one step further and turned into rubber. In horror, PVA sat in the bowl, unable to move, aside from the occasional twitch when the spoon hit too hard. PVA had begun secreting clear fluid, a definite sign it had gone from slime to rubber. With a final slam, the spoon stopped moving, leaving PVA lying listlessly in a puddle of it's own clear fluids. It felt like a used toy, dirty, thrown aside the second it was no longer useful.

As PVA lay there, losing consciousness due to the brutal treatment it had endured, it belatedly realised it no longer had a bright future ahead. While slime was revered, rubber was shunned, with a status lower than peels. Rubber was seen as distasteful, evidence of a failed procedure. They weren't even treated humanely in the afterlife, regarded as pests that others pretended didn't exist.

As PVA lost sentience, it was almost glad for the dark void swallowing it up.


End file.
